


I'll Figure This Out

by ObsessedWithEverything808



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEverything808/pseuds/ObsessedWithEverything808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You were right, I can’t figure this out on my own.  But don’t worry, Simmons, I’ll fix this.  I’ll figure it out.<br/>~Skye (or is it Daisy now?  I don’t know, just, whatever you wanna call me is fine)’</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Figure This Out

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Mid-season finale gave me feels...

_“Please let me in, Skye.  I want to help you...we all want to help you.  We can’t do that if you won’t even leave your pod.”_

_“Go away, please.  I don’t want to hurt you, Simmons.”_

_Jemma placed her palm on the glass that separated her from Skye.  “You’re not going to hurt me, Skye.  I trust you.”_

_“You don’t know that, Simmons.  What if I-”_

_“I’m not afraid, Skye.  I know you won’t hurt me.  You won’t hurt any of us.  You would see that if you would just leave the Bus and let us help you.”_

_The ground beneath the plane started to shake, resulting in Jemma having to press her other hand on the glass to keep her steady.  Things knocked over and fell to the ground, but Jemma stayed, knowing she wouldn’t leave until Skye opened the door to her pod._

_“Simmons please...just go.”_

_“I can help you.  Please Skye, I want to help you learn about your new powers.”_

_“I want you to get rid of them!”_

_“I’m afraid that’s highly unlikely, Skye.”_

_“Then it’s better if I stay here.  I won’t hurt you if I’m locked up here.”_

_“The team misses you, Skye.”_

_“I wasn’t talking about the team, Simmons.”  Jemma flashbacked to the first time she encountered Skye after the whole transformation thing.  Things had gotten out of hand, and really she shouldn’t have pushed Skye so hard for blood and tissue samples, but next thing she knew Fitz was yelling at Skye to leave as he kneeled over her, checking to see if her head was alright.  Skye tried to apologize for pushing her to the ground, saying it was an accident and she didn’t realize that would happen.  Jemma knows she was telling the truth, but Fitz didn’t, and he banished her from the lab._

_“That was one time, Skye.  You didn’t mean it.”_

_“But it still happened.”_

_“Skye, open the door.”_

_“No.”_

_“Skye.”_

_“No.”  The ground started to shake more violently, but Jemma stayed put._

_“Skye, please.  You can’t just lock yourself away from everyone else.  We need you.”_

_“No you don’t.  You’re all safer without me.”_

_“I need you.”  Silence.  “I miss you, Skye.  I miss our late night chats when I’m too stubborn to leave the lab.  I miss our movie nights out in the lounge when everyone else is asleep.  I miss having your arms around me when I try to go back to sleep after a nightmare.  I miss you being there for me when I get upset about Fitz.  I miss everything about you, Skye.”_

_She didn’t even realize the ground had stopped shaking, and she didn’t even realize that the door to Skye’s pod had slowly slid open.  When she felt Skye’s arms wrapping around her waist, she collapsed into her arms, silently letting her tears run down her cheeks as she grasped tightly onto Skye’s shirt, not wanting to let her go anytime soon._

_“I need you, Skye.  Please stop shutting everyone out.  Please.  Come back with me.  You don’t need to stay on the Bus all by yourself anymore.”_

_“Yes I do, Simmons.  You don’t understand.”_

_“What?  What don’t I understand?  Please tell me.”_

_Skye released Jemma from the embrace, the biochemist watching her take a seat on the small bed with a sigh._

_“I don’t know what I’m capable of, Simmons, and that scares me.  I don’t know how much power I have, all I know is how easy it would be to hurt one of you.  I don’t know how to control this stupid thing, and I don’t even know how I got it or how it connects to that weird city.  I don’t know anything, Simmons, and it’s safer if I stay away from you guys until I do.”_

_“You can’t possibly figure this all out on your own, Skye.” Jemma comments, taking a seat next to Skye, trying not to show how disappointed she is when the hacker scoots away._

_“If it means that you’ll be safe, then I’ll do whatever it takes to figure things out on my own.”_

_“It’s going to be difficult.”_

_“I’d do anything to keep you safe.”_

 

***

 

Apparently, doing anything to keep her safe meant that Skye was going to leave the next day without any warning whatsoever.  

 

Coulson had no idea where she went, and he made sure that every inch of the Bus as well as HQ was searched.  Skye and Coulson’s bond was growing every second, but now it was gone, and everyone could tell Coulson was absolutely devastated.  May kept it together, but everyone knew that she would sneak into the Bus cockpit at night and mourn.  Bobbi and Hunter did whatever they could to help the search for the hacker, and Mack stayed by Fitz’ side to make sure he didn’t freak out too much.  Skye’s disappearance had really taken a toll on him, especially since he felt responsible for it.  He is the one who told her to leave, after all.  But he didn’t mean it literally, he was just mad that she had hurt Jemma, and he wanted her to leave the lab so he could focus on helping her.

 

Jemma wouldn’t talk to anyone.  She didn’t isolate herself like Skye did, but she didn’t talk either.  All she did was sit in the lounge, staring off into space while everyone else quietly talked about the new plan for finding Skye.  When she wasn’t in the lounge, she was either distracting herself with work in the lab, or she was in Skye’s pod, wrapped up in her blankets and one of her shirts.  She felt so empty without Skye, like her life had no meaning or purpose without the sarcastic ex-hacktivist by her side.  She doesn’t know why Skye decided to leave, and just the thought of it kept her up at night, she snuggling into Skye’s pillow as she tried to figure out why the woman thought she had to leave.  All she had as a clue was the small note she found on the nightstand when she woke up the next morning.

 

_‘You were right, I can’t figure this out on my own.  But don’t worry, Simmons, I’ll fix this.  I’ll figure it out._

_~Skye (or is it Daisy now?  I don’t know, just, whatever you wanna call me is fine)’_

 

As the weeks and months passed by, Jemma slowly started to lose all hope that Skye was even alive.

 

***

 

_“Oh, Skye, don’t talk like that.”_

_“It’s true.  I’d do anything for you.  I’d sacrifice myself a hundred times over to keep you safe.”_

_“Skye...I...you don’t mean that.”_

_“Yes I do, Simmons.  I-...I love you.”_

_“Skye…”_

_“I love you, Simmons, and I’m done hiding it.  I know you deserve so much better than me, but God I just want to be selfish and keep you locked up away from everyone else.  I want you to be mine and nobody else’s.  I want-”_

_Jemma smashed her lips against Skye’s, successfully making her stop in her rambling.  Skye let Jemma tug her closer to her, her mind becoming overridden by the thought of Jemma and Jemma only.  Whatever Jemma wanted, that’s what she would do._

_“I love you, too.” Jemma whispered against Skye’s lips, happiness and warmth spreading out through her veins to cover her entire body in a blanket of love.  The two smiled happily at each other, both of them allowing themselves to go falling back onto the bed, cuddling up to each other and sneaking kisses here and there._

_She felt so safe in Skye’s arms, knowing that the hacker would never let anything happen to her._

 

***

 

That was two years ago.  The night Skye told her she loved her was two years ago.

 

She’s snapped out of her daydream when the big double doors to the warehouse burst open, revealing Ian Quinn in all of his glory.  He walks in with a smug little smile on his face, Coulson returning the same smile once he’s close enough.

 

“Phil Coulson.  So nice to see you again, my friend.” Quinn says, snapping his fingers.  Soon one of his bodyguards is pulling up a chair for him to sit on.  He watches Coulson the entire time he takes his seat.

 

“I thought we locked you up for good.  Guess we’ll just have to do it again.”

 

“You know, for a man with his hands tied behind his back, much like his entire team, you sure are brave, Phil, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Backup is going to come soon, and then you’ll be sorry.”

 

“Oh, did I forget to mention?  Yeah, your phony little backup showed up already.  We were shaking, literally.  We were afraid that was just a little decoy they sent out to distract us.  Turns out it wasn’t, and your little agency is just that pathetic.”

 

Fitz tenses up beside Jemma, she turning her head so she could lock gazes with him.  Fitz slightly nods his head, understanding that Jemma is trying to tell him to be strong and not to worry.  She knows that it must be difficult though, seeing as though Mack was leading the backup.  Hunter keeps his gaze on the unconscious Bobbi Morse on the floor beside him, that being the only way Quinn and his goons could keep her from escaping.

 

“I have over a hundred men stationed around and within this compound.  Nothing is going to stop me from getting my vengeance.”

 

“Sir, there’s a problem!”

 

“Damnit!” Quinn mutters, turning in his chair to receive the news from one of his guards.

 

“You should’ve knocked on wood.” Coulson comments, May next to him rolling her eyes, knowing that he would say that.

 

A gunshot suddenly echoes throughout the warehouse, and Quinn and his men are up and ready in a split second, aiming their weapons in the direction they heard the gunfire come from.

 

Everyone watches with wide eyes as Nick Fury casually walks out from the shadows.  Coulson and the rest of the team are a bit confused when Fury puts away his sidearm, but they reason that he is Nick Fury after all, and he must know what he’s doing.

 

“Mr. Fury.  What an excellent surprise.  Is this the backup you were talking about, Coulson?” Quinn says.

 

“Actually, they had no idea we would be coming.” Fury answers with his usual Nick Fury tone.

 

“We?” Quinn asks, tilting his head in confusion.

 

Everyone had a split second to witness the small smirk on Fury’s lips before the ground starts to shake, Quinn and his men looking around to try and find the source, their weapons falling to the ground when they brought their arms above their heads to block their skulls from the falling pieces of the warehouse ceiling.

 

A few seconds later, the shots start firing.

 

One by one Quinn’s men go down with groans of pain, Fury holding his hands up to show that he isn’t the one doing it when Ian looks over at him.  Jemma looks at Coulson and Many, trying to see if they were getting the same idea she was.  She knows it’s impossible because it’s been nearly three years now, but it’s the only explanation for the ground shaking like this.

 

The shots stop, and Ian Quinn is suddenly standing in the center of limp bodies.

 

A figure drops down from the second story of the warehouse, they not seeming to be affected by the drop at all.  The warehouse finally stops shaking, and the figure removes their hood.

 

Jemma feels like she’s about to faint.

 

“Well, hello there Skye two point O.  You know, a little birdie told me you were dead.” Ian says, surprised to see Skye.

 

“Well, your little birdie was wrong.” Skye retorts, a smirk playing on her lips.

 

“I’m guessing you were the one who just killed all my men?”

 

“She’s got the best marksmanship I’ve ever seen.” Fury comments.

 

“Garrett was right though, you are special.  That little earthquake thing, that was you, wasn’t it?  It was truly incredible, I have to say.”

 

“It’s just a little party trick,” Skye states.  “Though I’ll be happy to show it to your secret group of heavily armed soldiers that are coming to try and protect you right now.  When are they gonna get here?  Five, ten seconds?”

 

“DROP YOUR WEAPONS!”

 

Skye and Fury share a glance, Fury quickly grabbing his sidearm and tossing it over to Skye since she left her rifle up on the second floor.  She grabs it easily, quickly adjusting it in her hands before shooting with precise aim at the new influx of guards coming in.  

 

Fury hurries over to untie Coulson and May, the two of them running over to help Skye while Fury helps the others free as well.

 

But, unfortunately, he didn’t count on the other group of guards running in from the opposite end of the warehouse, firing straight at him.  He quickly brought out his other sidearm to keep them back, Coulson making his way over to help him take them out as well.  Though, Quinn really must’ve thought this one out, because soon the double doors of the warehouse are flinging open and more guards are running in.

 

Skye runs out of bullets, she angrily throwing it to the side when she realizes it’s useless now.

 

“Go take care of the other group, Skye.  I’ve got these guys.”  Skye glances over at May as she shoots, nodding when she sees Hunter running over to help.

 

Jemma and Fitz watch from their hidden position (because Coulson had somehow managed to get them free while he and Fury held off the other group) as Skye rushes over and starts to take out the new influx of soldiers.  One punch here, one kick there, one painfully looking twist of the arm...it was quite the show.  Jemma couldn’t say she was surprised with Skye’s combat skills, ever since she got back from her undercover mission with Hydra she knew that Skye had become a skilled agent.

 

Though, the extended palm and the groans of internal pain was new…

 

It doesn’t take Jemma long to realize that Skye’s new earthquake powers weren’t necessarily associated with the earth, but with the vibrations and the tremors created.  Wow...she kissed a superhero…

 

Before Jemma could continue to fangirl over Skye and her ability, she notices a group of men coming up and grabbing Bobbi’s unconscious body.

 

“Hey!  Leave her alone!” she shouts before she’s able to stop herself, and soon she’s letting out a surprised little squeak when one of them lifts her up over their shoulder, casually taking her away along with Bobbi and Fitz.  She screams and shouts, hoping someone would realize what was happening.

 

Skye is the first to notice.

 

She whips her head to the side to try and figure out why she can hear Jemma screaming, her body starting to fuel with anger and adrenaline when she sees that Quinn is taking her away.  She turns back around to get back to the last of her group, but she sees them all limp on the ground.  

 

“Go, Skye.” Fury commands, and Skye nods at him, knowing that he was the one who finished her job.

 

She sprints after Quinn and his men, maneuvering around all the crates that were in her path.  Before the group is able to make it to the stairs in the back of the warehouse, Skye is upon them and wrecking havoc.

 

Quinn watches in horror as Skye single-handedly takes out all of his men, not a scratch on her when she’s done.  She grabs a sidearm off one of the fallen guards, pointing the barrel at Ian’s head.  She brings a finger up to her earpiece connecting her to Fury.

 

“Permission to kill the dirty bastard, sir?”

 

“Have fun.” is Fury’s reply, and Skye doesn’t hesitate before shooting two bullets into his stomach, much like he did to her a while back, though he won’t have a miracle serum to save him.

 

Skye drops the gun, taking a deep breath before turning around.  The first thing she feels is the sting of a slap against her cheek.  Then she feels soft lips on her own, the sting of the slap quickly melting away as she wraps her arms around Jemma’s waist and holds her closer.

 

“The slap was for leaving me.” Jemma mumbles between frantically kissing Skye like her life depended on it.

 

“Fury” kiss “said he” kiss “would help” kiss “me” kiss...kiss, kiss, kiss.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Jemma finally stops her relentless attack on Skye’s lips, letting them both catch their breaths.

 

“Please never leave me again.” Jemma whispers, burrowing her face into the crook of Skye’s neck.

 

“I won’t.” Skye says, kissing the top of Jemma’s head.

 

“So you’re gonna come back with us to HQ?”

 

“Even if Fury wanted me to stay as his sidekick, I don’t think he’d last long up against this cute little hot-headed scientist I know.”

 

“Oh?  You think she’s cute?”

 

“The cutest.”

 

“Well, I hear she happens to have a little crush on you.”

 

“That’s great, because I have a little crush on her too.”

 

“Oh Skye, I missed you.” Jemma mutters, wrapping her arms tighter around Skye’s shoulders.

 

“I’ve missed you too.  I love you, Jemma.”

 

Jemma smiles, her heart skipping a beat at the way Skye says her first name.

 

“I love you too, Skye.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Not edited btw, sorry


End file.
